Riddle Hunter
by shadowoffacade
Summary: Having just defeated Voldermort Harry is any thing but happy having lost everything along the way,but he's now just been made an offer he can't refuse, Completly AU


**Riddle Hunter**

I don't own anything all the characters are jk's

**A/N** This story is an alternate reality fic got my idea after reading S'Tarkan's Harry potter and the nightmares of futures past and the Professionals Harry potter: the lone traveller. Hope you like it

Shadowoffacade.

**Chapter 1: The end of the road and the start of another**

The sky was black, dark clouds filled the air covering any light the sun wanted to give, suddenly lightening flashed lighting the ground below showing a desolate countryside, black fields and burned out trees, houses were collapsing or had already, magic could be felt in the air thick and suffocating every once in a while it would visibly spark and flame could be seen flying through the air.

This was the setting for the final battle, it had finished exactly were it started all those years ago Grodric's Hollow. The village itself was obliterated with a huge crater were the once proud and beautiful mansion of the Potter's had stood, in from the centre of the crater smoke was rising as was the sweetest song that was ever heard yet at the same time it brought shivers to the spine for something so beautiful should not be heard in a place such as this. The Phoenix song was being produced by the connection of two brother wands at the craters epicentre, these wand were held by the dark lord Voldermort and hero of the light Harry Potter except you would not recognise these people for they had been beaten, burned, boiled, stabbed, and bludgeoned beyond recognition yet they both still held undying determination to kill the other

The golden thread that connected the wands was waning and the dome surrounding them was slowly vanishing from sight suddenly both wands exploded sending the holder flying back into the crater walls both regained the composure quickly and rushed to their feet and started to wandlessly send curse after curse at the opponent slowly they were advancing on each other.

* * *

Voldermort POV

* * *

Voldermort was angry but he was also confident that today the Patter brat would finally fall at his feet and beg to be spared, He smirked at this thought but it quickly turned to a frown as he struggled to maintain the connection between the wands, suddenly he felt his wand surge forward out of his grip were it exploded throwing him hard against the wall behind him, Quickly standing he saw that Potter had also been thrown back against the wall "damn potter why won't you die" he thought to himself as he raised his hand an wandlessly threw a pain curse at the boy, who dodged and returned a pale purple curse at him, He produced a fairly powerful shield that easily absorbed the curse before he countered by rapidly firing bone breaker curses and oxygen depriver curse at the boy, he hated not being able to use his beloved unforgivables but without a wand it was impossible to create them so he would have to settle for giving the brat a slow and painful death, he was so busy with thinking of creative ways to injured or humiliate Harry that he failed to notice that while they had been duelling they had slowly but steadily been getting closer to each other that is until he fell to the floor, the feeling was new to him last time he new that with the horcruxes he would be able to return so he had searched for a loyal servant to help in his resurrection but this time it was different he wasn't out side his body, he wasn't a shapeless entity left to wonder earth, he was truly defeated he was dying and for the first time in half an century Tom Riddle was scared, scared at what was to come.

* * *

Harry's POV

* * *

Harry was determined that the war would end today it had already gone on for to long, today he would finally kill the man that killed his parents, the man that killed his friends and the man that had destroyed the wizarding world. The Phoenix song from their wand connection had at first fuelled his attack but it was waning and he could see that the dome was falling just as he thought of breaking the connection his wand exploded sending him flying into the wall behind him, he hastily got to his feet all the while his back screaming in agony from the impact with the wall, seeing Voldermort also on his feet he steadied himself and jumped to the left upon seeing the orange curse flying at him, instinct then took over and he fired a burning hex back which was absorbed into Voldermort's shield.

Voldermort then started to fire curse after curse in quick succession he was finding it hard to counter but he got the odd spell off before he was forced to dodge, he was trying to get close enough so that he could physically attack knowing that a physical attack would be unexpected by Riddle since he held muggles and anything slightly muggle as below himself. Once he was near enough he called for the sword of Gryffindor which appeared instantly in his right hand, he struck first with his left hitting Tom in the chest before slamming the sword through his heart. Voldermorts eyes widened slightly before he fell to his knees.

As the Dark Lord lay bleeding on the ground Harry backed up until his back hit the wall, once he hit it he slid down until he was sitting, tears then started to fall from his once brilliant green eyes the tears he refused to shed until he had finished his task tears he had wanted to shed for his parents, for Sirius and Remus, for the Weasley's, tears for his school friends but mostly tears for Hermione and Ron. It felt like he had been crying for a lifetime when he looked up to see Voldermort still struggling to cling on to his last breaths. Standing again he walked over to the dying man stopping just short of the mans reach

"There's no use in trying to fight the inevitable Tom" he whispered hoarsely and to his surprise Riddle just laugh well tried to laugh it was in reality more like a cough

"I hope you enjoy the world I created for you boy now you are truly alone" Voldermort exclaimed cruelly before breathing one last time.

Voldermort's words stung more than Harry thought was possible for he new it was the truth he had just killed his reason for continuing, as much as he hated to say it after he hat lost everything else he had dedicated himself to ridding Voldermort once and for all with the task completed what did he have?

Harry slowly climbed out of the grant crater and looked over the ruined village of Godric's Hollow

"So much destruction"he uttered to himself before apparating away.

He appeared in the once headquarters for the order of the phoenix 12 grimmauld place not bothering to look around he walked up the stairs to his bedroom, he felt drained like he could sleep for a week and still be tired after waking, walking to his bed he laid down and fell into a untroubled sleep for the first time in years.

"Harry Potter" a voice called out,

Harry stirred in his sleep before bolting upright and into a battle stance instinctively and ready to defend himself should the need arise but the room was empty yet he could feel a presence about so he cast a scanning charm but it revealed no one becoming slightly nervous he was about to try again when

"Stay calm Harry Potter I will not harm you" A soothing voice came seemingly from all around and he didn't doubt that it was telling the truth

"I am magic in its purest essence; I am here Harry potter to ask for your help"

"Magic wants my help" Harry interrupted sceptically

"Yes young one for you have been truly blessed –"

"BLESSED, blessed I've had to injure 10 years of war, had to watch as each of my family and friends was picked off one at a time by Voldermort and his death eaters and you think that am blessed" Bellowed Harry Again interrupting magic

"Child I no that you have had a hard life a life that none should have to have but you have survived against the odds"

"Most of the time it was luck" Harry said interrupting a third time

"Luck Harry Potter you do not seriously believe that. You have been blessed with a great deal of magical power and it is for that reason I have come to ask for you help"

"That's twice you've said you need my help, help with what exactly?" Enquired Harry

"I want you to under take a quest for me" Answered magic

"Quest what type of quest?"

"In recent history Harry Potter magic has become tainted, Black and Evil magic is becoming used more and more, Dark lords are popping up more regularly and trying to take over, but none have been as much trouble your Tom Riddle, he has left a black streak on most worlds destroying more lives than should be allowed, I want you Harry Potter to help destroy Tom Riddle and his alter ego Voldermort once and for all."

"But I've already killed Voldermort, I destroyed all the Horcruxes and I killed him he can't come back now surely" Harry stated becoming more unsure the longer he spoke

"You are quite correct child but alas there is more than one reality or dimension and I want you to help them in destroying their Voldermort"

"You want me to travel to other dimension and realities to kill other Voldermorts? Your magic itself why can't you just make him a squib or something?"

"I cannot interfere directly Harry Potter do you not think that I would if it was possible but Fate and Destiny will not allow it, they say that it is the problem of mortals and mortals will have to solve it themselves"

"But your interfering now aren't you"

"No, for it is not I that will be hunting Voldermort but you and you are a mortal"

Harry could almost hear the smile on magic's no existent face as it said this; it was a strange concept talking to an invisible force.

It was a big decision to make did he want to leave this world and go off on a hunt to destroy other Voldermort's when he had so much trouble with his own, did he want to see other versions of his friends maybe even himself for it was possible that he would, he then thought what reason do I have to stay here? My friends and family have all died and those wizards that are still alive will either be worshipping him like he was the second coming of Merlin of they would fear him and try to have him arrested and sentenced to Azkaban or some other such place.

Turning to look were he assumed magic would be standing Harry gave a small smile

"Alright what do you want me to do?"

The very air around seemed to release it's breath in relieve

"Just relax child I will imbed you with the power to dimension jump, remember child there will be similarities but also the will be differences do not become to attached for until your quest is complete you cannot stay in any dimension afterwards we will see"

Pain that was the only way to describe what Harry felt as magic embedded him with the ability to dimension jump but it only lasted for a few minutes before subsiding.

"I will leave you now Harry Potter good luck on your quest and I hope that you are able to have some fun also on your travels"

Again Harry good almost feel magic wink at him as the last comment was made, Harry smiled and began to get ready for his travels

He stood in the entrance hall to Grimmauld place draped in dragon hide battle robes his trunk was shrunk and was attached to his belt, after only a few setbacks (one of which was searching for his wand for two hours before realising it had exploded in his battle with Voldermort) he was ready to leave. He raised his hand above his head a silver ball of light appeared in the palm and strands of light started to extend from it until they encompassed his whole body soon the light became unnaturally bright and when it receded Harry Potter had left Grimmauld place and his world behind.

End

**A/N** So what do you think should I continue? If so what should the other world's he visit's be like I have a vague idea but any help would be appreciated, oh an this is not Beta'd cos I don't really understand what a beta does so if any one could explain or would be interested in betaing my stories please contact me thanx

Shadowoffacade


End file.
